


Cuando Claudia Llegó

by take_aBREATH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_aBREATH/pseuds/take_aBREATH
Summary: Los comienzos de la relación de Derek y Stiles no están llenos de la normalidad que les gustaría, así que la aparición de una cría de zorro en la parte trasera de la casa del humano no debería sorprenderlos tanto como lo hace, más que nada porque el animal se transforma en una niña pequeña que les gruñe.





	1. Kitsune herido y asustado

Stiles SIEMPRE había querido un perrito. De verdad, en la forma más literal del adverbio de tiempo y siendo Stiles eso podía significar MUCHO TIEMPO. Pero claro, siendo un chico hiperactivo que apenas podía cuidar de sí mismo con un padre que no pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa, tener una mascota no estaba en la lista de prioridades de Noah Stilinski.

Por suerte, con 16 años, Stiles comenzó a formar parte de algo muy grande. Una manada sobrenatural compuesta en su mayoría por lobos. Lobos gruñones y con serios problemas de autocontrol. Como los perros vienen de seres tan majestuosos, Stiles no se le ocurrió quejarse al respecto.

Así que ahora, con 19 años, por fin tiene el perro que tanto quiso y no sólo uno, precisamente. Ríe por el discurrir de sus pensamientos, seguro de que si alguno pudiera adivinarlos le gruñiría y negarían lo canes que son, pero a Stiles no lo engañan. No, señor. Él los había visto disfrutar con una caricia desinteresada, olisquearlo cada vez que lo veían e incluso marcarlo. Así que la manada no puede negar lo evidente: son un conjunto de perros muy grandes y feroces.

Sus ojos pardos se deslizan por el patio trasero de la casa, la nieve ya ha cubierto el césped, señal de que el invierno está cerca. Beacon Hills siempre ha sido un sitio estacional. En Nueva York, Stiles no lo echó de menos, pero era casi una obligación para él venir durante las vacaciones porque allí estaba su familia, sus amigos, su manada. Allí estaba Derek. Y ya bastante duro era verlos algunos fines de semana sueltos como para desperdiciar un periodo entero de vacaciones.

Estira todos los músculos de su cuerpo, causando que la sudadera suba lo suficiente como para que un gélido aire frío se cuele por su columna vertebral. Gime molesto. Está a punto de volver a entrar cuando siente algo dentro de las protecciones que ha colocado en la casa. Porque una de las ventajas de ser una chispa es aprender a usar la magia que lleva dentro. Y como Stiles es lo suficientemente paranoico para imaginarse un holocausto, camina cinco metros hasta alejarse de la casa y llegar al borde de la barrera. Se desliza durante unos metros hasta que sus ojos divisan una pequeña figura justo en el borde tratando de entrar, pero sin conseguirlo. Arquea una ceja, extrañado, ¿por qué un simple zorro no puede traspasar las protecciones?

\- Eh, pequeño, estás lleno de sangre.

El zorro le gruñe porque eso ya es un patrón en la vida de Stiles Stilinski, pero el chico lo obvia y envuelve con sus manos la figura del zorro e intenta meterlo dentro de las protecciones. No, no hay forma. Dirige su atención al animal que ahora le devuelve la mirada con ligera burla justo en el momento que un aullido suena en el bosque y le siguen varios más.

Presiente el peligro antes de divisar al primer lobo. Rompe el círculo de ceniza de montaña con rapidez e introduce al zorro sin pensar más en las consecuencias. Cuando el enorme lobo gris está a unos metros, cierra de nuevo el círculo y refuerza las protecciones. Retrocede varios pasos cuando al lobo se le unen varios más y juntos intentan atravesar el círculo. Stiles sabe que no podrán, es muy bueno en defensa, según Deaton el mejor de la clase, clase que se compone por un solo estudiante así que prefiere no pensar demasiado en ello. Abraza al animal herido entre sus brazos con gesto protector y se lo agradece clavando sus dientes en la tierna piel de su brazo.

\- ¡Oye! - protesta.

_Danos al zorro._

\- No - responde de forma automática, enfretándose a la fiera mirada del que parece ser el Alpha.

_No seas testarudo, humano, nos pertenece._

\- Sois lobos, no se me ocurre ninguna forma en la que un zorro pueda perteneceros - alza la mano con el dedo índice extendido.- Ignoro qué estáis haciendo aquí, pero en esta ciudad ya hay una manada. Os recomiendo que os vayáis.

_Ah, sí, la manada del chico Hale._

En la punta del dedo índice de Stiles aparece una llama.

\- Esto ya no es una advertencia.

El lobo gruñe y lanza varias dentelladas al aire y antes de finalmente irse con los suyos embiste contra la barrera de ceniza. Stiles siente su magia temblar ligeramente. Parece satisfecho con la demostración de fuerza cuando finalmente se van, desapareciendo por el bosque.

\- Muy bien, ni puta gracia que sepan desde ya donde vivo - masculla, pasando la mano libre por su pelo castaño, revolviéndolo aún más si es posible.- ¿Puedes dejar de morderme? En serio, tienes unos dientes muy afilados - le pide al pequeño zorro, entrando en casa y dejando atrás la nieve levemente manchada de sangre.- Es hora de llamar a Derek - saca el móvil de su bolsillo.- Oh, dios, no le va a gustar nada de nada. Sobre todo porque debí llamar cuando llegué, ¿sabes? Pero claro, tenía que renovar las protecciones así que me distraje y... lo estoy haciendo otra vez - deja al zorro con cuidado sobre la alfombra del suelo y marca un número de teléfono que se sabe de memoria.- ¿Derek?

 _Jodido Stiles_. Es lo primero que Derek piensa cuando cuelga después de gritarle cuatro cosas a su pareja sobre su sentido de la responsabilidad al 1) no llamar desde que llegó que lleva horas esperando en el loft, 2) meter dentro de las protecciones algo que las protecciones no querían dejar entrar, ¡joder, Stiles, están puestas para algo! y 3) cómo mierda se le ocurre amenazar a una manada desconocida de lobos. Respira varias veces para calmarse, recurriendo al autocontrol del que tanto presume. Cuando nota que el lobo está tranquilo coge el móvil y envía un mensaje urgente por el grupo de WhatsApp para convocar a toda la manada en la casa del Sheriff amenazándolos de muerte si a alguno se le ocurre faltar esta vez. Pone el camaro en marcha, va a matar al  _jodido Stiles_.

A Derek todo este asunto no le da buena espina porque es consciente de que tienen un imán para los problemas. A pesar de haber quemado el Nemetón, Deaton les advirtió de que el efecto mágico no se iría hasta dentro de varios siglos aunque también admitió la probabilidad de que en lugar de ser un faro para las criaturas sobrenaturales se convirtiera simplemente en una llama. Derek espera que tenga razón y lo espera mucho porque hace casi seis meses que empezó a salir con Stiles y aún no lo ha reclamado, tema con el que el humano aprovecha para darle la lata cada dos por tres porque es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien y su estúpido tío Peter no deja de soltar pullas cuando puede. Al menos, Peter ya se independizó, eso es sin duda un punto a favor, que siga teniendo las llaves del loft es un punto en contra. ¿Qué le ha hecho Derek a la vida para tener que aguantar semejante cruz?

Mientras gira la última esquina antes de divisar la casa Stilinski piensa que, al menos, Stiles ya comienza a saber defenderse de verdad, no sólo con un estúpido bate de béisbol. Aunque sigue siendo un novato y su magia saluda a cuentagotas, Stiles es digno de ser un emisario y Derek sabe que dentro de poco será capaz de controlar sus poderes. Deaton dice que necesita un incentivo, algo que Stiles desee proteger con su propia vida. Derek recuerda el día que tuvieron esa conversación en la clínica veterinaria porque Stiles casi se come a Deaton: él daría la vida por la manada, por cada uno de ellos, sin dudarlo, pero Deaton considera que eso no es suficiente y Stiles se frustra porque no imagina nada más importante que ellos. Derek sí, él como licántropo nacido sí puede imaginar algo más importante que formaría parte de la manada, pero que actualmente no existe y, sinceramente, él no se imaginaba cómo podría hacerlo. Decide alejar todos esos pensamientos cuando aparca justo al lado del viejo Jeep de Stiles.

\- Se ha enfadado, ¿te lo puedes creer? - la voz de Stiles le llega desde el pórtico.- ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que te dejara morir? ¿En serio?

Derek se detiene un momento a comprobar que el círculo de ceniza de montaña sigue allí porque, aunque confía en su pareja a niveles que no está demasiado dispuesto a admitir, un hechizo selectivo que permita la entrada sólo a los miembros de la manada a los que Stiles está unido por sangre le sigue pareciendo increíble e inverosímil. Aún así, ahí está la ceniza y él ha podido girar el picaporte de la puerta para entrar, el olor de la magia de Stiles le da la bienvenida.

\- En realidad, pretendía que un hombre lobo Alpha en su forma completa no te arrancara la cabeza - admite, lo suficiente alto para que el humano le escuche aunque sabe que lo sintió en cuanto entró en contacto con su magia.

\- En ningún momento estuvo tan cerca como para poder hacer eso - masculla, cuando lo ve aparecer.

Derek respira hondo desde el marco del salón, sus ojos verdes clavados en la figura de su pareja que no tardan en volverse rojos porque su lobo lo ha echado tanto de menos como él. Se queda quieto un minuto, respirando su dulce olor, que está por toda la estancia (algo contaminado por el pequeño y herido animal, pero igual es agradable para él) y tratando de mantener controlado el instinto que lleva años silenciando porque  _necesita_  marcar a Stiles. Todo sería más sencillo. O no, porque se trata del Stilinski. Mismo que se levanta, dejando al zorro sobre un cojín, y camina hacia él. Derek puede oler en Stiles el anhelo, las ganas y la necesidad. Puede oler también lo mucho que lo ha echado de menos esas dos semanas que no se han visto por estar preparando los exámenes trimestrales.

\- ¿Por qué hueles a sangre? - pregunta cuando puede concentrarse lo suficiente y alejarse un poco del olor dulzón de Stiles.

\- Salúdame como dios manda antes de echarme la bronca - gruñe el humano, poniéndose de puntillas y pasando los brazos por los hombros de Derek para atarlos detrás de su nuca y juntar sus labios.

Stiles ya no es el adolescente pequeño y delgado que Derek conoció cuando el muy inepto se dedicó a invadir su propiedad con Scott en busca de un cadáver. No es una roca, como él, pero tiene los músculos necesarios definidos y salpicados de lunares aquí y allá. Lo sabe porque Derek no está ciego y aunque intenta salir de las habitaciones cuando Stiles se cambia, a veces algún trozo de piel se escapa de las telas y Derek mira porque controlado sí, pero tonto nunca.

Deja de pensar cuando Stiles muerde su labio inferior, reclamando que le ponga más atención. Así que Derek lo hace porque Stiles tiene control sobre él, aunque ninguno de los dos es consciente de hasta dónde llega. Desliza la lengua dentro de la boca del humano y Stiles gime con fuerza, pegándose aún más a su cuerpo. Derek se separa de golpe cuando siente algo punzante en su tobillo. Respirando agitados, Derek mira hacia abajo y Stiles sigue el camino de los ojos rojos: el zorro le está mordiendo el tobillo. Por algún motivo que desconoce, su lobo no se siente amenazado al respecto, sino curioso. Stiles se adelanta por si acaso y coge al zorro entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué te habrá mordido? - cuestiona en voz alta como si el animal pudiera responderle.

Derek se acaricia la barbilla, pensando, pero prefiere no exteriorizar sus conclusiones, por el momento.

\- ¿Le has curado las heridas? - devuelve la pregunta, observando el vendaje.

\- Lo he intentado - se encoge de hombros, dejándose caer sobre el sillón de nuevo.- La poca magia curativa que conozco no funciona porque la herida fue hecha por un jodido Alpha, así que...

Un estruendo proveniente de la entrada lo sobresalta. Derek se gira sólo para ver a la mayor parte de su manada en el suelo después de haber intentado atravesar todos juntos la puerta, con prisa. Se pregunta si por su amenaza de muerte o la preocupación por Stiles.

\- ¿Scott? - asoma la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡STILES! ¿ESTÁS HERIDO? ¿POR QUÉ HUELES A SANGRE?

Ah, definitivamente es la preocupación por Stiles. Derek no se sorprende, sus amenazas de muerte ya no asustan ni a sus enemigos.  _Jodido Stilinski_.

\- Sólo es una pequeña mordedura - pone los ojos en blanco.

\- En serio, ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunta Lydia en lo que Scott se dirige hacia su mejor amigo y lo inspecciona por todos lados-. Derek nos ha enviado un mensaje urgente y... - se detiene, viendo el pequeño animal con el pelo erizado que gruñe a Scott.

\- ¿Has adoptado un zorro, Stiles? - Allison intenta acercarse, pero Kira la detiene en el proceso.- ¿Pasa algo?

Todos observan a la kitsune cuyos ojos se vuelven amarillos.

\- Es como yo.

\- ¿Ah? Espera, ¿qué?

\- Es un kitsune, también es humano - señala.

Los ojos de toda la manada se detienen en el pequeño animal que ahora se siente sobrepasado por la atención y se hace un ovillo sobre sí mismo antes de decidir que la mejor opción es correr hacia Stiles y ocultarse en sus brazos.

\- Uoh, uoh, tranquilo - le acaricia el lomo, intentando que deje de temblar.- Eso explica el comportamiento de las protecciones - razona para sí mismo en voz alta.

Derek siente ganas de gruñirle por idiota. Aun así, el bicho no parece peligroso y sólo por eso le permite permanecer tan cerca de su pareja. Está comenzando a preguntarse por qué su lobo no reacciona cuando su querida beta hace la pregunta del millón de dólares.

\- Vale - Erika se cruza de brazos en su cazadora negra.- ¿Por qué has terminado con un kitsune en tu casa, Stiles?

El proyecto de emisario suspira, va a recibir más gritos y lo sabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡BUENO! Muchos pidieron en el capítulo único que hice sobre Claudia el cómo pasó, así que AQUÍ ESTÁ y como tal debo dar paso a las advertencias:
> 
> 1) no controlo demasiado todo el tema místico que existe alrededor de los licántropos, kitsunes y un largo etcétera así que hago lo que puedo e investigo mucho, pero no me pidan demasiada profundidad.
> 
> 2) relacionado con lo anterior, tengo cierto cabreo con la serie a partir de X punto así que LO SIENTO, PERO ME PASO MUCHAS COSAS POR EL FORRO. Esto tiene mucho que ver con la elección de personajes que he hecho y el cómo los he relacionado y en fin, muchas cosas.
> 
> 3) la intención es que sean pocos capítulos, pero largos, no más de 5 porque si rizo mucho el tema la lío y después no sé cómo terminar las cosas xD porque yo soy así qué le vamos a hacer.
> 
> 4) actualizaciones LEEEEEEEEENTAS, probablemente, porque no es fácil para mí hacer capítulos largos.
> 
> 5) ¿smut? Smut. Si no te gusta no pasa nada que yo advertiré a principio de capítulo y sólo tienes que pasar por encima de la escena cuando te la encuentres.
> 
> 6) la intención con esta serie de historias, porque serán tres, es ir desde el final hasta el principio: Claudia Talia Hale Stilinski, Cuando Claudia llegó y Antes de Claudia. Como ya hemos observado en la primera la casa Hale está reconstruida, todos viven en ella, Claudia está con ellos, Stiles es emisario total, Derek y Stiles están juntos; en la segunda sería el cómo llegó la niña a la vida de nuestro Sterek, Derek y Stiles están comenzando su relación; la tercera y última sería el cómo llegan a estar juntos. Y eso es todo.
> 
> 7) se aceptan críticas y sugerencias, siempre desde el respeto porque se me da muy bien ignorar las ofensas.
> 
> 8) Lista (se me acaba de ocurrir) provisional (jajaja porque aún no tengo idea de qué pasará en cada uno de ellos) de capítulos (un intento por salir de mi continuo cap. 1, cap. 2 y un etcétera a mi falta de originalidad):
> 
> \- KITSUNE HERIDO (sería el siguiente capítulo. Tengo una guerra interna porque no sé si titularlo prólogo porque eso significa que tiene que haber un epílogo y odio los epílogos, me cuesta horrores escribirlos, pero a la vez parece demasiado corto para ser un capítulo cuando prometí que serían largos así que AYUDA).
> 
> \- KITSUNE ASUSTADO.
> 
> \- KITSUNE HUMANO.
> 
> \- KITSUNE PERDIDO.
> 
> \- KITSUNE FELIZ.
> 
> 9) pues nada, si han llegado hasta aquí: ¡espero que me acompañen a lo largo de esta mini aventura y que les guste mucho! Siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes.


	2. Kitsune humano y desconfiado

En realidad, Stiles no está del todo preparado para la cantidad de gritos que recibe en consecuencia de su descuidado comportamiento. Los únicos que no lo hacen, uno porque ya lo ha hecho antes y otro porque no es su estilo, son Derek y Boyd que se dedican a fulminarlo con la mirada para hacerle entender lo decepcionados que están. Rueda los ojos, estúpidos lobos sobreprotectores. En más de una ocasión trata de recordarles que estuvo a salvo en todo momento, pero Scott alza el tono de voz en ese momento y él se resigna. Aunque termina desconectando y se dedica a acariciar al zorro para tranquilizarlo porque sigue gruñendo. Al parecer, no le gustan los gritos.

\- ¿Podéis parar ya? – pide, cuando Jackson suelta un comentario acerca de lo poco que debería sorprenderlos que siga siendo tan impulsivo.- Quedó claro que seguís pensando que soy un inútil total en – mira el reloj – los primeros tres minutos, de verdad. Puede que también creáis que soy estúpido y me cuesta entender las cosas, pero desde ya os digo que no – se pone de pie con el animal entre sus brazos.

\- Stiles... - empieza Lydia.

Pero él alza una mano para callarla, no quiere seguir escuchándolos. Está tan molesto, de verdad, pero tan molesto, que el movimiento envía una ráfaga de magia a la ventana de atrás resquebrajando el cristal y consiguiendo que todos los betas se estremezcan. Stiles suspira, ya lo arreglará después.

\- Ahora, ¿podemos hacer algo útil e ir a ver a Deaton? – sugiere.

Derek se separa de la pared.

\- Tú y esa cosa vienen conmigo – ordena, Stiles asiente tomando una manta para cubrir al animal.- Los demás, nos vemos en la clínica – obtiene un asentimiento general y salen los primeros de la casa.

Huele la molestia de Stiles. En realidad, ¿quién no podría olerla? Está seguro de que incluso corriendo bosque a dentro durante varios kilómetros podía percibirla. Quiere decir algo al respecto, pero no es el mejor con las palabras así que cuando Stiles se acomoda en el asiento de copiloto con el zorro en su regazo, Derek simplemente le da una caricia en la mejilla.

\- Estoy bien – responde el otro porque si el hombre lobo da gracias por algo a la vida es la capacidad innata que parece tener Stiles para entender incluso cuando no sabe qué palabras usar.- No quiero hablar de ello, Derek, así que pon el coche en marcha, por favor – hace lo que le pide.

Durante el trayecto el enfado de Stiles se convierte en frustración y casi llegando a la clínica en tristeza, el zorro había empezado a gemir casi a mitad de trayecto y a lamer sus dedos en un intento de reconfortarlo. Derek siente un nudo en su garganta en el mismo instante en que se pregunta qué mierda le está pasando. Cuando para el coche Stiles no se ha recuperado del todo porque ambos saben que el Nogitsune se llevó consigo esa extraña capacidad que tenía el humano de aparentar que se había recuperado de los golpes emocionales.

\- Stiles...

\- Sigo sin querer hablar de ello – sentencia, abriendo la puerta del camaro y saliendo sin esperarlo.

Derek gruñe, frustrado, pero le sigue. Stiles pasa al lado de la manada sin apenas mirarlos y el Alpha se da cuenta del increíble efecto que ello tiene en sus betas, es decir, si fueran lobos completos, todos tendrían las orejas caídas y la cola escondida entre las patas porque el arrepentimiento que destilan es casi asfixiante. Detiene el impulso que siente de suspirar, sus betas tienen que entender que Stiles no es de cristal casi tanto como tiene que hacerlo él.

\- ¿Y este ambiente tan tétrico? ¿Quién se ha muerto? – el veterinario aparece secándose las manos.

La mayoría gruñe y los otros lo fulminan con la mirada , pero Deaton se encoge de hombros, ignorándolos.

Stiles camina hasta el centro de la sala y trata de dejar al zorro sobre la mesa metálica sin mucho éxito, el animal clava las garras en su sudadera con toda la fuerza que su pequeño y herido cuerpo le permite.

\- Hey, tranquilo – lo acaricia desde la cabeza hasta la cola.- No te voy a abandonar, pero necesito que te dejes examinar por este señor – señala a Deaton.- Sé que tiene cara de estreñimiento, pero es buena gente – aclara con un encogimiento de hombros.

Isaac y Jackson bufan detrás de él, aguantando la risa.

Deaton ni se inmuta.

El zorro les lanza a todos una mirada desconfiada antes de permitir que Stiles lo deje sobre la mesa, pero en cuanto el humano trata de alejarse, el zorro vuelve a saltar sobre él así que termina quedándose al lado de la mesa mientras Deaton lo examina.

\- La limpieza de la herida está bien hecha.

\- Parece mentira que lo dudes – señala detrás suya.- Los he curado a todos.

\- Le aplicaré un ungüento para tratar de acelerar la curación – se dirige hacia una de las estanterías cuyo contenido Stiles conoce de memoria aunque no es capaz de prepararlo todo aún.

\- ¿Qué nos puedes contar acerca de él? – pregunta Lydia quien junto con Allison y Kira se han acercado a la mesa y ahora observan con ternura al animal.

El resto se queda atrás porque aún sienten las sensaciones ligeramente negativas de Stiles que tiene los ojos sobre las mujeres para que no toquen al zorro si no quieren recibir un mordisco gratuito.

\- Primero que nada, que no es un él, es ella – matiza, metiendo los dedos en el tarro y cogiendo suficiente cantidad para toda la herida.

\- Oh, así que eres una chica – Stiles se inclina sobre la mesa, apoyando la cabeza contra su brazo y acaricia el hocico del zorro.

\- Segundo que pertenece a la familia de los vulpinos, de tipo vulpes, comúnmente conocido como zorro rojo – casi todos ponen los ojos en blanco, dato irrelevante donde los haya.- Y que es un cachorro – ese dato sí que despierta el interés de Derek.

\- ¿Quieres decir que en su forma humana es un bebé? – pregunta Isaac.

\- Claro que no – los mira como si fueran estúpidos.- Su crecimiento como animal y como humano no es paralelo porque la esperanza de vida de los zorros es corta, comparada con los lobos, así que su energía mágica extrae de su lado humano lo necesario para seguir viva. Es un cachorro en su forma animal porque el crecimiento de los zorros es lento, pero puede ser perfectamente un humano de cinco o seis años. No podré saberlo hasta que se transforme – apunta.

\- ¿Sabrá cómo hacerlo? – murmura Stiles, la kitsune corresponde a sus atenciones empujando el hocico contra la palma de su mano.

\- Tengo algo para forzarlo – responde Deaton, sacando otro frasco de la estantería.

Stiles se pone recto de forma brusca y la kitsune da un salto, sorprendida por el movimiento.

\- Si le va a hacer daño puedes guardarlo – su magia se extiende por toda la habitación de forma protectora.

Deaton cruza los ojos con Derek quien asiente y se dirige hasta Stiles, colocando sus manos en los hombros del humano que se siente seguro al momento y la pesadez del ambiente se relaja.

\- Ojalá pusieras tanto empeño durante tus entrenamientos – el chico bufa.- Derek, cuéntale a Stiles que la transformación completa no es agradable de ninguna forma posible existente en este mundo.

\- Es verdad, Stiles – acaricia con disimulo la piel de su nuca.- Nuestro esqueleto cambia por completo, se vuelve más grande o más pequeño, a veces mucho más fuerte. Es mejor que se transforme aquí que en cualquier otro lugar y que no sepamos qué hacer.

Stiles se muerde el labio, indeciso.

\- ¿Tú qué piensas? – le pregunta a la kitsune que vuelve a lamer la punta de sus dedos.- Está bien – su pierna izquierda se empieza a mover con rapidez en respuesta a su nerviosismo.- Deaton, como le pase algo... - no termina la frase, pero el veterinario entiende la amenaza implícita que en principio no le asustaría si no fuera porque es consciente de la cantidad de magia que Stiles encierra en su interior, aunque no sepa usarla.

Mientras Deaton prepara la inyección, Stiles se muerde una uña, más nervioso de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo desde que la magia le sirve como elemento conductor de su hiperactividad.

\- Saldrá bien, Stiles – le asegura Derek y él quiere creerle porque joder, es Derek, pero no puede, porque su magia se está revolviendo en su interior, luchando por salir y proteger a la kitsune.

El resto de la manada se acerca ahora y se coloca alrededor de su emisario, saben que el vínculo que los une es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Stiles sienta su apoyo. El de lunares se relaja casi al instante, agradecido se deja caer contra el pecho de Derek y sus ojos pardos no pierden detalle de los movimientos de Deaton.

La kitsune gime bajito cuando la aguja se introduce en su piel, pero el tacto del chico mágico es muy relajante así que trata de concentrarse en eso todo lo posible mientras el líquido entra en su cuerpo y quema sus venas, su piel. Siente que sus extremidades arden cuando comienzan a estirarse y recuerda por qué no suele hacerlo a menudo. La manada Hale observa el cuerpo del animal crecer hasta que el pelo desaparece poco a poco y en su lugar deja un cuerpo pequeño y muy pálido cubierto de pecas y con una larga melena pelirroja que perfectamente parece llegarle a los tobillos.

El primero en reaccionar es Deaton que, a una distancia prudente, le coloca una manta sobre los hombros y la niña se la coloca a su alrededor, ahora siente frío. Gruñe un poco. Eso con su pelaje no pasa, por eso odia su forma humana.

\- Eres preciosa – susurra Stiles, boquiabierto, la niña dirige sus ojos pardos hacia él y casi parecen un claro reflejo de los suyos.- Hola – la saluda, extendiendo la mano.

La niña no habla, sino que coloca su pequeño rostro contra la palma de la mano de Stiles, imitando el gesto de su forma animal.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunta, ella ladea la cabeza confundida.- Mi nombre es Stiles – se señala a sí mismo.- Él es Derek y ellos son nuestra manada: Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Jackson, Erika, Boyd, Allison... así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La niña abre la boca y carraspea varias veces antes de que formar una frase con un pequeño hilo de voz.

\- No tengo – se encoge de hombros, pero se acerca a Stiles lo suficiente como para que el chico pueda envolverla en sus brazos.

Entonces, Derek entiende por qué su lobo no reacciona de forma violenta y posesiva a la presencia de un animal externo a la manada que no deja de frotarse contra su compañero. La revelación lo golpea de tal forma que tiene que afianzar el agarre sobre los hombros de Stiles para no perder el equilibrio.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Stiles.

Derek baja la mirada para encontrarse con la cabeza de Stiles ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba, mirándolo, igual que la kitsune cuya curiosidad brilla en los ojos pardos. Asiente.

Deaton los observa con interés, demasiado interés, Derek sabe lo que está pensando, pero espera que su mirada de ni-se-te-ocurra-abrir-esa-gran-boca-que-tienes le inspire guardar silencio. Supone que lo consigue en cuanto el hombre devuelve su mirada a la niña.

\- Tendría que terminar de examinarla.

Estira el brazo para separarla de Stiles y comenzar a hacerle pruebas, pero la niña cambia con rapidez: sus orejas se alargan y les sale pelo rojizo y blanco, Deaton se ve esquivando las afiladas garras de sus dedos.

\- Vale, creo que no es buena idea, doc – el humano trata de no reír.

\- Hay que saber qué edad tiene y si está sana.

\- Ya, pero ella no quiere que la toques y yo no la voy a obligar así que...

\- Emm... ¿Stiles?

\- Ahora no, Scott.

\- Quizás se sienta más segura con mi madre.

Oh, ese Scottie siendo útil cuando se lo propone. Stiles cabecea un asentimiento, conforme y envuelve mejor a la niña entre las mantas antes de cogerla en brazos y dirigirse a la puerta.

\- Melissa la revisará – dice Derek, como si no hubiera quedado claro.- Podrías ayudarnos a averiguar por qué una manada de lobos la quiere – es lo último que Stiles escucha antes de salir junto con el resto de la manada rumbo al camaro.

\- Tienes que decírselo, Derek – responde Deaton, en cambio.- Tu lobo está reaccionando a la imagen de su compañero de vida con un cachorro.

\- Dime algo que no sepa.

\- Se pondrá peor – responde.

\- Insisto – alza una ceja con burla, porque todo eso lo sabe, porque aunque la siguiente Alpha debía ser Laura, no él, su madre se encargó de darle la educación adecuada con respecto a todos los instintos naturales de su lobo.

Stiles sienta a la pequeña en la parte de atrás del camaro. La mirada de la kitsune no se separa de él cuando da la vuelta para abrir el maletero y sacar las mantas que Derek siempre lleva. La arropa hasta que queda satisfecho y enciende la calefacción del coche. Está por subirse también cuando nota que todos lo están mirando como si estuvieran bajo la lluvia y él tuviera la llave para un lugar seco y calentito.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo sentimos – dice Erika, bajito porque Stiles es como la madre de la manada y da miedo cuando quiere.- No eres un inútil ni mucho menos.

\- Pero tienes que entendernos – habla Isaac.- Hace semanas que no te vemos y cuando por fin recibimos un mensaje de Derek relacionado con tu llegada es una reunión urgente.

\- Pensamos que te había pasado algo – completa Scott.- Porque Derek sigue siendo tan hablador por mensaje como en persona. Así que entiende que un "urgente, Stiles" nos haya puesto taquicárdicos.

Stiles los mira porque, en fin, sabe que nunca se cansará de hacerlo. Están unidos, a su manera, claro, para pedirle perdón y eso provoca calidez cerca de su corazón que disipa la poca tristeza que quedaba en él.

\- Está bien – deja caer los hombros, derrotado por los ojos de cachorro que Erika, Scott e Isaac ponen a la vez.

Derek sale de la clínica poco después y asiente complacido cuando se da cuenta de que la manada está bien otra vez. La mayoría tiene que volver a sus actividades cotidianas, pero Lydia promete pasar después a dejar algo de ropa para la kitsune. Derek pasa al lado de Stiles y deja un beso sobre su coronilla antes de entrar en el camaro y poner rumbo a la casa Stilinski de nuevo. 


	3. Kitsune nombrado y querido

Si Noah Stilinski pensó que lo peor de que su hijo estuviera involucrado en el mundo sobrenatural eran las incontables oportunidades de muerte cierto es que no estaba preparado para llegar un día cualquiera de frío invierno a su casa y encontrarse con que Stiles y Derek están en el salón. Claro, eso no es lo más extraño de todo, ya está acostumbrado a la extraña relación que hay entre esos dos. Lo raro es que Stiles está peleando con una niña pequeña que no quiere ponerse un abrigo.

\- No estoy seguro de si quiero saberlo - comenta, porque los tres se le han quedado mirando, incluyendo la desconocida que lo mira con curiosidad.

\- Eh, papá, siento el desastre, pero te prometo que no es nada ilegal - el chico hiperactivo levanta las manos con gesto inocente.

\- Permíteme que, tratándose de ti, lo dude - deja el arma y la placa sobre la mesa, quitándose el equipamiento bajo la atenta mirada de unos jóvenes ojos pardos.- Bueno, ¿qué es esta vez? ¿Sacrificios de niños para algún ente malvado? - se sienta en el sillón con cautela.

Derek y Stiles intercambian una mirada significativa y sorprendida, no se les había ocurrido esa posibilidad. Claro que ninguno de los dos conoce rituales en los que se necesite la vida de un zorro con estas características, pero seguro que existe porque ¡hey! esto es Beacon Hills.

\- Papá, eres increíble - determina Stiles mientras intenta ponerle de nuevo el abrigo a la kitsune y ella sigue revolviéndose.

\- Lo sé - suspira cansado, se levanta del asiento y se dirige hasta ellos.

\- Oye, no creo que... - empieza a decir el humano porque la niña ha actuado un poco arisca con el resto de la manada y no quiere enfrentarse a su padre mordido por los afilados dientes de un ser sobrenatural.

\- Hijo, te crié, un poco más de confianza - le quita el abrigo y se pone delante de la pelirroja.- A ver, señorita, seguro que tienes ganas de comer porque ya es tarde así que deberías dejar que te ponga el abrigo porque la calefacción de esta casa no es la mejor y así mi hijo puede ir a hacernos la cena a todos, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Comida? - ladea la cabeza.

Stiles casi muere de ternura.

\- Exacto - asiente, pasándole la sudadera por la cabeza.- Stiles es muy buen cocinero, ya verás - la niña colabora y termina de ponerse la prenda, satisfecha por lo calentita que es.

\- No puedo creer que enserio la hayas conquistado con comida.

El sheriff mira a su hijo y su pareja con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- A todos los que se relacionan contigo se les puede conquistar con comida, Stiles, deberían hacérselo mirar - consigue que Derek ponga los ojos en blanco ligeramente divertido porque, en fin, es verdad.

\- Es agradable - dice la kitsune con voz suave, metiendo la barbilla en el cuello de la prenda y tapándose hasta la nariz.

\- Espero que eso signifique que me vas a dejar vestirte todos los días - Stiles le pone una mano en la cabeza y la acaricia.- Además, mira que ropa tan bonita te ha traído Lydia.

\- Sí que lo es - ella asiente, feliz, para después impulsarse hasta colgarse del cuello de Stiles, el humano ríe y la coloca en un lado de su cintura, sosteniéndola con un brazo.

A Derek casi se le para el corazón.

\- ¿Comida?

\- ¿Contigo en brazos? Esto va a ser un reto - murmura, ella se aferra aun más a su cuello.

Se pierden en la cocina y Derek puede respirar con normalidad cuando los pierde de vista. Noah habla entonces, no se ha perdido ninguna de sus reacciones.

\- Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Hay una manada de lobos en Beacon Hills - responde Derek, tratando de recomponerse, nunca pensó que la imagen de Stiles con un niño pequeño le afectaría tanto.

\- ¿Aparte de la vuestra?

\- Sí, ellos... la buscan, por algún motivo - señala a la kitsune.

\- ¿Entonces sí que son sacrificios de niños? ¿Pero qué hay mal con los locos sobrenaturales?

Derek sonríe un poquito.

\- En realidad, ella es como nosotros.

\- ¿Es un lobo? - casi se atraganta.

\- Una kitsune como Kira. Chocó con las protecciones de Stiles esta tarde, un Alpha la estaba persiguiendo.

Noah se pasa la mano por la cara.

\- Estupendo.

\- Señor - lo llama, el adulto arquea una ceja.- Lo más seguro sería que Stiles viniera conmigo al loft.

Noah puede hablar de la gracia que le hace que su hijo se quede a dormir en casa de su novio no se cuántos años mayor porque ya decidido que no vale la pena recordarlo.

\- La niña estará con nosotros - termina como si eso fuera suficiente para que no se desarrollara ningún acto de tipo sexual, aunque Noah no está muy seguro de que no hubiera pasado ya.

Asiente, sin estar muy convencido, porque a fin de cuentas Stiles ya es mayor de edad y vive solo en Nueva York así que duda mucho que pase algo por quedarse al cuidado de Hale y toda la manada. Va hasta la cocina, donde Stiles ha sentado a la niña en la mesa mientras termina de preparar las capas de la lasaña y puede entender lo que siente Derek porque él sentía lo mismo cada vez que veía a su mujer con Stiles.

\- Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu nombre?

El silencio se hace de repente en la cocina.

\- No tengo - repite la respuesta que le dio a Stiles horas antes.- ¿Me pones uno? - ese hombre es agradable, ese hombre huele como el humano que la rescató así que también debe ser bueno.

Stiles mira a su padre que se acerca a la nevera para sacar una cerveza sin alcohol porque están a mitad de semana, tiene guardia en unas horas y pero necesita algo parecido para enfrentar todo eso. Se apoya contra el pollo de la cocina y cuando habla no mira a ninguno, pero consigue que un nudo pesado se instale en la garganta de Stiles.

\- ¿Te gusta Claudia?

La niña arruga la nariz, los dos humanos huelen de repente a tristeza e incluso un poco de ansiedad en el más joven, pero también puede percibir de los dos un profundo amor así que, aunque ella no entiende cómo sentimientos tan contrarios se pueden tener a la vez, termina por aceptar. Quizás si ella adopta ese nombre, Stiles lo asocie con otra cosa que no sea un dolor tan profundo.

\- Me gusta - admite, jugando con la trenza de espigas en la que Stiles ha recogido su enorme melena porque claro que el chico hiperactivo sabe hacer cosas como esa.- ¿Te gusta a ti, papi?

A Stiles se le caen los vasos al suelo, causando un gran estruendo. Derek estruja entre las garras la cerveza sin alcohol que estaba recibiendo de Noah, provocando que el contenido salga por los agujeros, y el sheriff la mira con la boca abierta decidiendo que Stiles tiene razón acerca de su alimentación porque eso que siente parece un infarto.

\- Sí que me gusta - contesta el humano, después de respirar varias veces y mantener sus emociones bajo control.- Pero... oye, no soy tu padre, yo...

La recién nombrada Claudia sonríe.

\- Ya lo sé - responde, estirando de nuevo los brazos para que Stiles la coja.

Y él lo hace, estrujando a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, sabiendo que muy probablemente cuando haya que dejarla ir se le va a romper el corazón en más pedazos de los que va a poder recoger. Se traga las lágrimas que luchan por salir, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Por qué está tan sensible? ¿por qué está tan abrumado? Acaricia la cabeza de Claudia y sus ojos se conectan con los de Derek que lo mira en tensión con los ojos rojos de su lobo. No parece enfadado ni mucho menos. De hecho, Derek lo que está es sobrepasado por la cantidad de emociones que percibe, tanto las propias como las de Stiles y la niña e incluso la incredulidad de Noah.

Va a abrir la boca cuando el timbre de la casa suena. El sheriff sale con rapidez de la cocina. Stiles y Derek se siguen mirando hasta que a ambos llega la suave voz de Melissa que viene diciéndole a Noah lo que Scott le ha contado por teléfono sobre un zorro que ahora es una niña y que como no se dejó examinar por Deaton que si por favor podía hacerlo ella. Cuando entra donde está la pareja se sorprende por el ambiente tan pesado.

\- Stiles, tu magia - dice, en lugar de saludar, porque ya comienza a asociar ese ambiente con la magia del chico hiperactivo que le da la razón cuando se concentra lo suficiente como para calmarse.- Bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Qué niña tan bonita - se acerca a ella que aún sigue aferrada a Stiles.

\- Papi, ¿ella es manada?

Stiles contiene la respiración, Derek jadea, Melissa flipa en colores y Noah decide que no vale la pena coger nervios por esto así que da un trago de su cerveza sin alcohol deseando que tuviera.

\- Ah... sí, sí, de alguna forma... - contesta el humano, rascándose la nuca nervioso.- Ella es la madre de Scott, ¿te acuerdas de Scott? Lo conociste antes en la clínica - ella asiente un poquito.

\- ¿Y qué quieres de mí? - pregunta a Melissa quien siente que se derrite por lo bonita que es, siempre quiso una hermana pequeña para Scott.

\- Ver si estás sana, ¿te parece? Tu papi - mira a Stiles con una sonrisa extraña - estará con nosotras en todo momento si así te sientes más segura - la niña asiente así que se van al salón para poder hacerle todas las pruebas necesarias.

Cuando se quedan solos, Noah mira a Derek.

\- ¿Esto es normal? - señala con la lata ya vacía a su hijo que carga con Claudia hasta el salón.

\- No lo sé - admite, masajeándose las sienes.- Nunca he tratado con un cachorro denzorro, menos con uno que es humano también.

\- Quizás deberías llamar a Deaton.

\- Lo haré - promete, no ahora, pero sí cuando esté en la seguridad del loft y pueda tener a Stiles y a Claudia a salvo, ahora necesita estar alerta por si acaso.

Sacarle sangre a Claudia se convierte en una odisea de casi media hora porque la niña llega incluso a transformarse de nuevo para huir y lo único que consigue que se esté quieta es el gruñido de Alpha que Derek suelta cuando ya se ha cansado de verlos correr detrás de ella por toda la estancia. Claudia agacha las orejas y va perdiendo la forma beta hasta que se queda gimoteando mientras Melissa le saca sangre con tanta maestría que sabe, porque lo huele, que no está sufriendo. Aún así, Melissa le da una piruleta cuando le pone el esparadrapo con el algodón y la kitsune se alegra al instante. Así que con la promesa de que les enviará los resultados en cuanto los tenga, que la herida del tobillo se está curando poco a poco, que por lo demás está sana y que está casi segura de que su estado de crecimiento es entorno a los ocho años humanos, Stiles coge todo lo necesario para pasar el fin de semana en casa de Derek y se van juntos en el camaro bajo la incrédula mirada de Melissa y la resignada de Noah.

Isaac, Erika y Boyd ya están en casa cuando ellos llegan. Se tensan casi al instante al sentir a Claudia quien actúa de igual manera porque nada más atravesar la gran puerta de acero, la rubia y el chico de las bufandas los atosigan a preguntas. Derek suspira, casi los prefiere deprimidos por el enfado de Stiles. Claudia se esconde detrás de Stiles cuando Erika se agacha para mirarla.

\- Entonces, ¿se va a quedar con nosotros?

\- Eso parece - responde Derek, dejando las pocas cosas que han comprado en la tienda 24h. por el camino.

\- ¿Y tu lobo está de acuerdo? - pregunta de nuevo, mirando sorprendida a su Alpha que recibe un asentimiento como respuesta.- Flipante - murmura.

\- Bueno, ella es... agradable - admite Isaac.

\- Gracias - responde Claudia, cuando Stiles se dirige al salón e inspecciona el nuevo lugar.

El loft de Derek ha cambiado un poco, probablemente gracias a la influencia de Stiles: la planta baja está acondicionada para que toda la manada se siente a ver una película y ninguno se quede sin un sitio mullido en el salón, tienen una televisión que cuelga del techo y que determina dónde empieza el comedor y la cocina porque aunque Derek quiso levantar una pared para evitar que el olor de la comida se esparciera por todos lados, Stiles alegó que para eso tenían un gran ventanal y que como casi siempre cocinaba él prefería poder verlos mientras perdían el tiempo con la televisión en lugar de ayudarlo; a través del gran agujero que hay en la pared y que nadie quiso tapar, Stiles decidió poner unas estanterías para colocar la colección de libros sobrenaturales que estaban acumulando; arriba, en el segundo piso, se levantaron tres paredes para hacer tres habitaciones: una para Erika y Boyd, otra para Isaac y otra para Derek. Si contamos el hecho de que hay pequeños detalles de color por aquí y por allá, varias plantas que nadie sabe cómo siguen vivas porque se les olvida regarlas y la magia de Stiles que suele pasar tanto tiempo allí que se queda en cada rincón hasta volverse tenue cuando el humano pasa mucho tiempo sin venir. Se ha convertido en el lugar favorito de la manada.

Aún así, Derek es consciente de que es un lugar demasiado pequeño y que necesitan uno mucho más grande para poder estar todos juntos. El mayor llamó hace unos días a unos contratistas, para consultar cuánto le saldría levantar la mansión Hale. El dinero no es lo que más le sorprendió, sino que el olor a quemado que tiene grabado en la nariz siempre viene acompañado del olor de la magia de Stiles. Así que Derek pidió que comenzaran a hacer los planos con las indicaciones que les había dado. El ver a Claudia cotilleando le recuerda que aún no se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo.

\- Os gusta porque vuestro Alpha está encantado de que su compañero de vida tenga un cachorro aunque sea adoptado.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y Stiles pega un brinco, ninguno sintió la presencia de Peter cuando entraron al loft. Mira acusador a sus betas quienes se enconden ligeramente de hombros, Erika e Isaac van junto a Stiles como si eso pudiera salvarlos de ser regañados. Boyd le aguanta la mirada hasta que decide que ya está mayor para regañar adolescentes.

\- ¿Me voy unas semanas y os sacáis una cría de la manga? - Peter arquea una ceja divertido.

\- Erika, Boyd, Isaac - los llama, los tres lo miran.- Coged a Claudia e id al piso de arriba.

\- Pero...

\- Ahora - ordena, sus ojos brillan en rojo.

\- Venga niños, que los adultos tienen que mantener una conversación seria - los tres gruñen bajito a Peter mientras cogen a la niña.

\- Ve, Claudia, te prometo que subiré a buscarte - le dice Stiles y ella sabe que no miente porque puede escuchar su corazón.

Cuando Derek se segura de que han entrado en una de las habitaciones (que decidió insonorizar porque Boyd y Erika son especialmente ruidosos) y cerrado la puerta, se dirige con pose amenazante hacia su tío. Stiles llega y se coloca a su derecha, donde debe estar.

\- Habla, ¿qué sabes?

\- Quizás podáis ponerme en contexto, me ayudaría mucho a sacar conclusiones.

Stiles suspira, Peter y sus estúpidos juegos, pero procede a contar la misma historia que tantas veces ha repetido el día de hoy. Qué ganas tiene de irse a la cama y dormir hasta que su cuerpo no aguante más porque el viaje de vuelta ha sido largo y en ningún momento ha podido descansar. Cuando termina de hablar, Peter se queda un momento en silencio.

\- Los zorros con capacidad de transformación son muy extraños, están prácticamente en peligro de extinción - comienza.- Es posible que esa niña sea una de las últimas.

\- ¿Y sus padres? ¿Dónde están?

\- Pensaba que erais vosotros.

\- Peter...

\- No aguantas ni una broma, sobrino - se cruza de brazos y se sienta en la escalera de caracol como tantas veces hizo en el pasado mientras ellos trazaban un plan en la mesa de madera que han conservado a pesar de las reformas y que Stiles colocó en la biblioteca.- Los zorros no se separan de sus crías, los acompañan hasta bien entrada la etapa adulta. Si está sola es porque han muerto. Quizás asesinados por esa manada que nos quiere desbancar.

\- Así que no tiene a nadie - susurra Stiles, acariciando su barbilla.

Derek pone una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de suavizar la desolación del humano.

\- ¿Y qué quiere la manada?

\- Bueno, su sacrificio es esencial para uno o dos hechizos.

\- ¿Qué clase de hechizos?

\- De esos capaces de aumentar el poder de un Alpha sin necesidad de matar a sus betas. Te vendría bien, Derek, ¿seguro que no quieres aprovechar?

Antes de que Derek pueda siquiera pensar en cortarle la garganta por lo que está insinuando, una ráfaga de viento hace jirones la camisa de su tío que, aunque no recibe daño alguno, pega un brinco por el estallido de magia y mira hacia Stiles.

\- Vale, vale - sacude las manos.- Derek te está pegando su nulo sentido del humor.

Stiles chasquea la lengua.

\- Me voy arriba.

Derek asiente sin quitar la mirada de encima a su tío.

\- Es impresionante que Stiles también esté desarrollando esa necesidad de tener cachorros cuando ni siquiera has completado el vínculo, ¿sabes? Tu lobo debe desearlo muchísimo - el silencio es roto de nuevo por el más adulto.

\- ¿Eso es lo que nos pasa?

\- Ya tienes una edad, Derek - se quita lo que queda de camisa y la examina.- Tu lobo tiene una manada por fin y está contento, pero necesita algo más, algo que sea de su compañero y suyo.

\- Claudia no es exactamente nuestra.

\- No, pero es lo más cercano - hace una bola con la camisa.- Es huérfana y los zorros son animales con gran apego emocional, es normal que actúe así con la persona que la salvó. Además, no se puede decir que tu chico no necesite de eso constantemente - la lanza al cubo de basura.- Son tal para cual - falla, suspira.- La magia que permite la existencia de la kitsune se acopla perfectamente con la magia de Stiles - se levanta para recogerla y tirarla.

\- ¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto?

\- ¿En que parte de  _eres su jodido compañero de vida_  te pierdes?

\- Stiles es humano. Es mi compañero, pero yo no tengo por qué ser el suyo.

Peter lo mira un segundo, sorprendido, antes de recomponer su acostumbrada expresión sarcástica.

\- Ahora como que entiendo un poco cuando se queja de tus pocas luces - Derek le gruñe, molesto.- Mira, Stiles te ha elegido y Stiles ha resultado ser mágico así que perdona si discrepo con eso de que no eres su compañero de vida - levanta la mano en son de paz.- A ver cómo os las apañáis porque entre esos dos se está creando un vínculo de necesidad mutua que en breve comenzará a afectarte a ti.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El chico Whittemore es abogado, ¿no? Pídele que vaya preparando los papeles de adopción que tiene experiencia en eso, anda.

La repentina crueldad lo deja tan descolocado que no reacciona hasta que Peter ya ha salido del apartamento y no puede corregir que Jackson aún no es abogado, aunque está estudiando para serlo. Se pasa una mano por la cara un poco sobrepasado por todo lo que está pasando. Necesita un descanso y lo necesita ya.


	4. Kitsune conocido y aceptado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometí que avisaría:   
> ¿Smut?   
> Smut.

Cuando sube, Stiles y Claudia están saliendo de la habitación de Isaac seguidos de los demás que lo miran con una sonrisilla, señal de que han abierto la puerta para poder escuchar la última parte de la conversación. Seguramente curioso del por qué Stiles lo dejó solo con Peter. Y Derek ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para regañarlos sobre la intimidad del Alpha.

\- ¿Se ha ido ya? - pregunta Stiles, buscándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Quién era? - la niña imita a Stiles con curiosidad.

\- El tío de Derek - responde Isaac ofreciendo una mano que Claudia coge y juntos bajan a la sala de estar.

\- ¿Por eso olía como papá?

Stiles decide que aún es demasiado joven y su alimentación no es tan mala como para morir de un ataque al corazón, pero es muy probable que pase porque el día de hoy ha tenido demasiadas taquicardias. Busca casi con miedo a Derek que se ha quedado petrificado, su mano alrededor de la barandilla de las escaleras, pero no parece enfadado cuando los ojos verdes se encuentran con los suyos. Ninguno de los dos presta atención al "la hostia lo que ha dicho" que Erika suelta mientras coge a la niña de la cintura y se la pone sobre los hombros, riendo muchísimo al estar tan alto y termina de llegar al salón antes de que a Derek se le pueda cruzar el positivo con el negativo, Isaac y Boyd la siguen. Pero Stiles se queda allí, junto a él, como prácticamente desde siempre. Pone su mano sobre la de Derek y el hombre lobo parece despertar de su pequeño trance.

\- Puedo corregirla si quieres - él no, por supuesto, porque no es normal la cantidad de cosas que ha sentido al imaginarse por un segundo una familia con el Hale, pero Stiles nunca obligaría a Derek a pasar por algo que no quiere.

\- No, no es eso - carraspea para alejar la emoción de su tono porque no es momento de que su fachada de tipo duro caiga y menos delante de sus betas adolescentes, gracias.

\- Derek, ¿estás bien?

Stiles suelta un gritito sorprendido que hace que los betas vuelvan sobre sus pasos para asegurarse de que el mayor no ha perdido el control por fin y se ha cargado a su pareja, emisario y madre de la manada.

\- Papi está bien - susurra la niña, aunque todos pueden oírla.- Papá lo está abrazando.

Horas más tarde, cuando los betas se van a dormir y Derek asegura que no hay motivo para que Stiles y Claudia duerman en los sofás del salón por muy cómodos que sean cuando él tiene una cama de 2x2mm, la kitsune cae dormida entre los dos que la observan con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Podemos permitirnos esto? - pregunta Stiles, susurrando, para no despertarla.

Derek pasa sus ojos de la niña pelirroja a su novio que tiene tanta emoción reflejada en el rostro que está seguro de que no sabe qué hacer con ella ya que toda su magia hace rato que se expandió por la habitación.

\- ¿No lo deseas? - pregunta, en lugar de responder.

\- Con toda mi alma - reconoce, en un hilo de voz, conteniendo el aliento.

\- Haremos que funcione entonces - le promete, inclinándose sobre Claudia para poder besar la frente de Stiles.

A la mañana siguiente, Claudia está desayunando tranquilamente lo que Stiles ha preparado mientras su papi escucha a Scott que ha llegado con la cola entre las piernas con un mensaje de Deaton para que lleve a la kitsune a hacerse otra revisión. El humano se niega en rotundo porque no puede llevarla, debe investigar el por qué la manada nueva e invasora quiere hacerse con su pequeña. ¿Qué mierda quiere el veterinario ahora? ¿Por qué no va él al loft para revisarla si tanto interés tiene en vete tú a saber qué? Así que se niega, pero Scott insiste e insiste y claro, confía en él porque es un Alpha verdadero y toda esa mierda sobrenatural.

\- Pero yo no puedo llevarla, tengo una cita con Kira - se excusa, levantando las manos con gesto inocente.

Mano que Stiles considera la posibilidad de arrancar para que no pueda meterlas debajo de la camisa de su novia y así le haga el maldito favor que le está pidiendo, ¿pero ¿qué le pasa a su estúpido mejor amigo con las mujeres? Es decir, su pequeña también... no, mejor no seguir esa línea de pensamientos.

\- Podemos llevarla nosotros - ofrece Erika, después de tragar un gran trozo de tortita.

A veces, Stiles se pregunta por qué nunca se atraganta, es bruta hasta para comer. Claro que una vez cometió el error de expresar sus dudas en voz alta y Erika sonrió de una forma que jamás olvidaría justo antes de asegurar que había comido cosas más grandes. Esa vez fue Stiles quien se atragantó.

\- No es que no me fíe de vosotros, pero... - alterna la mirada entre Erika e Isaac y Claudia. Maldita sea, quiere ir él, pero está a punto de pasar la hora que necesita para hacer el hechizo de búsqueda de información. La magia y sus más que estúpidas reglas.

\- Eso ha sonado exactamente como que no te fías de nosotros - Isaac lo apunta con el tenedor.

\- Stiles, estarán bien - asegura Derek que acaba de bajar las escaleras, vestido y preparado para ir a rastrear la reserva.

\- ¿No puedes ir con ellos? - pregunta desesperado.

Derek llega hasta él y besa su cabeza.

\- Sabes que no, soy el único que se conoce estos bosques lo suficiente para saber dónde buscar y poder volver a casa sin perderme.

Y Stiles lo sabe, por supuesto que lo sabe, cuando juegan al escondite en el bosque Derek siempre tiene que ir con él porque los demás pueden encontrar el camino a casa gracias al rastro que han dejado. El juego suele suspenderse si llueve a no ser que Derek esté empeñado en que trabajen el olfato.

\- Vale, vale... de acuerdo - pone los brazos en jarra mientras trata de buscar un conjuro en su memoria que le ayude a estar más tranquilo.- Os ligaré.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que os ligaré - repite.- Haré un hechizo para saber en qué momento dejáis de estar juntos.

\- ¿Y cómo sabrás si es porque hemos dejado a Claudia con Deaton o porque pasa algo?

\- Porque no dejaréis sola a Claudia con Deaton, ¿os habéis vuelto locos? - protege a la pequeña entre sus brazos, los tres hombres lobos presentes en la habitación ruedan los ojos.

\- Está bien, está bien - Isaac levanta los brazos en son de paz.

Así que después de hechizarlos y un par de bromas acerca de la necesidad que tiene Stiles de controlarlo todo, de vestir a Claudia de forma adecuada al tiempo que hace fuera del loft y de avisar a su padre de lo que pasa por si recibe algún aviso importante, Erika, Boyd e Isaac se marchan con Claudia a hombros y Scott los sigue rumbo a su cita.

Stiles se queda mordiéndose una uña, más nervioso de lo que ha estado en muchísimo tiempo mientras sus ojos pardos los siguen por la ventana hasta que los pierde de vista, pero siente el enlace estable y seguro al lado de su corazón.

\- Estarán bien, Stiles - asegura Derek, apretando con suavidad su hombro.

\- No lo sé, Derek, tengo un muy mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

\- Lo noto - se le escapa, Stiles se gira en resorte hacia él con el seño fruncido.- Quiero decir que lo huelo en ti.

\- Sí, claro - replica con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Cuándo piensas decírmelo? Porque resulta ofensivo que de verdad pienses que no he estado investigando por mi cuenta en tu estupenda biblioteca y que no he dado con la respuesta.

Derek agradece que Stiles no sea un lobo aunque sus capacidades le estén afectando por pura simbiosis al ser compañeros porque, sino, estaría escuchando lo rápido que le late el corazón. A él que presume siempre de un excelente autocontrol.

\- Este es un buen momento para explicar por qué no me quieres marcar si soy tu compañero. Antes de que las cosas empeoren.

\- No tienen por qué...

\- Oh, lo harán, es una constante en mi vida.

Derek suspira y estira el brazo para tocar la piel de Stiles.

\- Marcarte significa el universo entero - admite.- No solo para mí, sino para ti también - se pone las manos en los bolsillos.- Eres humano.

\- Perdona, pero soy muy mágico.

Derek sonríe un poco.

\- Físicamente humano.

\- Me vale.

\- No estoy seguro de que seas consciente de lo que implica la eternidad, Stiles - el chico arquea una ceja.- Si solo fueras humano podrías irte de mi lado cuando quisieras porque el vínculo me afectaría a mí, no a ti. Sin embargo, ha resultado que eres, como te gusta recordar, mágico, así que el vínculo te ata tanto o casi tanto como a mí.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Derek a veces tiene un verdadero don para marear el lenguaje.

\- ¿Y si te arrepientes? - pregunta, Stiles puede jurar que hay una nota de temor en esa voz que siempre se esfuerza por ser clara y firme.

\- ¿De qué iba a arrepentirme?

\- De elegirme a mí.

Probablemente, pensó Derek un segundo más tarde de hablar, debería haber elegido mejor las palabras porque la reacción de Stiles es casi inmediata: la temperatura de la habitación aumenta sin control y una leve brisa se levanta como representación del enfado humano que va en aumento.

\- Stiles.

\- No, ni Stiles ni mierdas, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? En serio, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, de todo lo que te he demostrado... ¿cómo puedes dudar, Derek, de que realmente te quiera?

\- No dudo que me quieras.

\- Sí, sí que lo haces porque si no lo hicieras definitivamente no pensarías en la posibilidad de que pudiera arrepentirme de esto - y no está gritando, su voz no ha variado un decibelio, eso es lo que asusta desde que Stiles aprendió a usar la magia, que todas sus emociones se exteriorizan a través de ella.

Y Derek debe admitir que, tal vez, tenga razón. Después de todo, ¿por qué alguien como Stiles iba a quererlo tanto, de esa forma, a él, por cuya causa casi toda su familia está muerta?

\- Puedo adivinar lo que estás pensando, Derek, y no me hace ni puta gracia.

\- Te quiero, Stiles - admite, en voz alta por primera vez desde que empezaron esa relación de continuo tira y afloja entre el uno y el otro.

La magia de Stiles se detiene al instante. Derek juraría, incluso, que ha dejado momentáneamente de respirar hasta que toma una bocanada profunda y cruza el espacio que los separa para estampar sus labios.

Los instintos de Derek reaccionan al instante devorando la boca de Stiles y cogiéndolo por las nalgas cuando el joven da un salto y pone las piernas alrededor de su cadera, con la fuerza del movimiento terminan ambos estampados contra la pared. Derek siente a Stiles reír dentro del beso y se separa un momento para lamer su cuello.

\- Ya decía yo que echaba de menos algo en esta relación - comenta con un gemido causando que sea Derek quien ríe esta vez contra la piel de su cuello, chocando el aliento con la zona lamida y causando un escalofrío en Stiles.

\- ¿Echas de menos que te estampe contra las cosas?

\- Sólo si lleva consigo una connotación sexual - admite cuando Derek lo pone sobre la mesa del comedor y con un chasquido de dedos los desnuda.

\- ¿Qué diantres? - exclama, sorprendido, sin sentir frío porque la calefacción, los poderes de Stiles y la situación en sí hacen su función.

\- Magia, querido, tengo que sacarle todo el provecho posible.

\- Algún día me gustaría tomarme mi tiempo para desnudarte - admite, besando sus lunares con devoción.

\- Bien, pero no hoy, no nuestra primera vez - sus dedos se mueven inquietos sobre toda la piel morena tratando de abarcar lo máximo posible, sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas que percibe solo por tocar y ser tocado de esa forma.

\- ¿Impaciente?

Stiles puede escuchar la risa en el tono de voz de su pareja, por lo que deja de mirar el abdomen escultural para pasar a los ojos de Derek. Tan bonitos, tan preciados, tan enigmáticos, tan extraños.

\- Joder, no te imaginas cuánto - la vergüenza no se hizo para Stiles Stilinski.

Derek ríe con un levísimo tono carmín adornando sus mejillas y frota su erección contra la de Stiles mientras sus dedos se mueven a la entrada del más joven e introduce un dedo para empezar a prepararlo, aunque le agrada darse cuenta de que, la excitación de Stiles es tanta que está húmedo.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Las veces que te he dicho - rodea el miembro de Derek con sus dedos, el hombre lobo gruñe de excitación - que me moría de ganas - acaricia el líquido preseminal y lo extiende para poder deslizar su mano con más facilidad hasta llegar abajo - no mentía - aprieta cuando llega a la punta y Derek muerde con fuerza su hombro, concentrado para no correrse.- Estoy bastante seguro de que no es ahí donde debes morder, lobito - gime, poniendo una mano en la cara de Derek para guiarlo hasta su cuello.

\- Tiene que haber penetración - consigue decir, retorciéndose de placer entre los dedos de Stiles.

\- No sé a qué estás esperando, entonces - afianza los brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y levanta el culo de la mesa, ofreciéndoselo al hombre lobo.

\- Después no te quejes si te duele - gruñe, separando las nalgas del humano y rozando la entrada con su glande lo siente estremecer.

\- Oh, lo haré y tendrás que joderte porque forma parte de mi encantadora personalidad - asegura.

\- Stiles - el autocontrol a punto de irse por el caño.

\- ¿Si? - pregunta, jadeante, sintiendo el pene de Derek tantear su entrada.

\- Cállate.

Y lo ensarta. No hay otra manera de describirlo. Stiles siente que Derek lo inunda de forma brusca, pensando en escribir un ensayo sobre lo mierda que es la expresión "del tirón duele menos" aunque está bastante seguro de que lo contrario sería infinitamente peor. Derek se queda estático, dando tiempo al humano para recuperarse, mientras él mismo trata de espantar el mareo que le provocan las oleadas de placer que se extienden por su cuerpo. Cuando logra pensar en algo más aparte de su pene dentro de Stiles y todo lo que eso significa pone las manos en la pelvis de Stiles y comienza a absorber su dolor, ayudando así a que se acostumbre a él.

\- ¿Puedo? - pregunta, cuando encuentra su voz y siente el cuerpo de Stiles relajarse entre sus brazos.

El chico de lunares asiente con un gemido al instante que Derek se mueve dentro de él, al principio con suavidad y después con rapidez. Ambos, sobrepasados por la cantidad de placer que sienten, llenan el loft de gemidos y sonidos obscenos, maravillados por ello: la magia de Stiles se extiende por cada rincón, dulce; Derek se transforma y araña la piel pálida con sus garras. El miembro de Stiles reacciona al estímulo y descarga sin poder resistirlo más. Derek masculla una maldición cuando el interior del humano se contrae a su alrededor. Sus colmillos se expanden y los hunde en la tierna carne en la base del cuello. Stiles vuelve a correrse y esta vez Derek lo acompaña. Cuando sus ojos se conectan de nuevo los de Derek son rojos, su parte Alpha reclamando a su compañero, y los de Stiles tienen un brillo plateado, señal de que su magia está en apogeo.

\- Stiles - lo llama, respirando con fuerza, aunque más parece un gruñido que una palabra.

El aludido cabecea, agarrado a sus hombros como puede porque las manos resbalan por el sudor del hombre lobo que vuelve su piel brillante y fugazmente piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría lamerla, así que pasa la lengua por el cuello de Derek deleitándose con su sabor salado.

\- Lo siento por esto.

Está a punto de preguntar a qué se refiere, porque su cerebro está oficialmente desconectado de su memoria, cuando el dolor en su culo le responde. Da un respingo entre los brazos de Derek y ambos caen al suelo por fin, la resistencia totalmente agotada.

\- Vale, había olvidado esta parte - masculla Stiles, tratando de sentarse lo más cómodo posible para que no duela tanto.

\- Pasará rápido - promete.

Stiles le besa la frente.

\- No es desagradable, Der, solo doloroso depende de la postura - admite, cayendo contra la frente del mayor.

\- Puedo... - acerca las manos a la cintura de su pareja.

\- No, no lo hagas esta vez - pide.

\- Eres tan extraño, Stiles - rodeándolo y abrazando la cintura.

-Por eso me quieres, Derek Hale - asegura, con convicción.- Eres extraordinario, lo justo es que yo también lo sea - se pierde el sonrojo de Derek, que nada tiene que ver con el sexo, por estar concentrado con los ojos cerrados en sentir el nudo en su interior.

No pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que empieza a recuperar su tamaño normal y Stiles suspira de puro placer, cayendo entre los brazos de Derek que lo coge y lo lleva hasta el sillón donde lo recuesta.

\- ¿Lo sientes? - le pregunta, colocando la mano sobre el corazón de Stiles antes de alejarse para vestirse y salir a patrullar, odiando su deber y queriendo quedarse al abrigo de su pareja.- Porque yo sí, te siento junto a mi corazón, Stiles, no te haces una idea de lo cálida que es tu presencia aquí.

El adolescente se sonroja y sonríe, enamorado y satisfecho, siente exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¿Podré leerte la mente ahora? - abre un ojo y lo mira con curiosidad, Derek ríe levemente y niega con resignación, nunca cambiará.

\- Sentirás lo que siento, nuestros corazones latirán a la par.

\- Creo que eso es lo más cursi que te he escuchado decir nunca - ríe, recogiendo la ropa y vistiéndose como puede.- Qué gracioso va a ser intentar hacer el hechizo con... - un grito de dolor lo interrumpe, Derek se acerca a él preocupado, sintiéndolo también.

\- ¡Stiles! ¿Qué pasa?

Stiles respira con dificultad y demasiado rápido.

\- Se ha roto - consigue decir, agarrándose a Derek para poder ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta sin entender y ayudándolo a incorporarse.

\- El enlace que puse en tus betas y Claudia, se ha roto.

Sus ojos se cruzan con alarma, Stiles siente que puede morirse en ese mismo instante y Derek gimotea por ello.

\- Se la han llevado - lágrimas caen por las mejillas de Stiles.

Derek aúlla.


	5. Kitsune perdido y encontrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento la tardanza!  
> A disfrutar.

A Stiles no le sorprende el panorama que se encuentra cuando llegan a la veterinaria, pero eso no hace que se sienta mejor: Isaac, Erika y Boyd están atados con cuerdas bañadas en acónito y Deaton colgado boca debajo de un árbol. Scott, que llega casi a la vez que ellos, junto a los demás tiene que pedirle a Stiles que se controle porque su magia está por todas partes.

\- ¿Qué mierda ha pasado, Deaton? – pregunta, antes de pensar si quiera en bajarlo de ahí o desatar a los betas para que sus heridas puedan empezar a curarse porque decir que está furioso es quedarse corto.

\- Stiles – llama Derek que lleva unos minutos tratando de romper las cuerdas para liberar a sus betas sin debilitarse en el intento.

El aludido chasquea la lengua a la par que los dedos sin tener mucho cuidado en la cantidad de magia que utiliza así que corta las cuerdas y es posible que quizás un poquito de piel por el grito sorprendido que suelta Erika, ni hablar del golpe que se da Deaton contra el suelo porque no hay nadie para recogerlo.

\- ¿Podéis, por favor, explicarme de una vez qué ha pasado antes de que pierda el control?

Y todos saben que eso podría suceder porque hace años que no ven a Stiles tan al borde de la locura, no desde que aprendió a controlar su magia, al menos.

\- Llegaron, rompieron mis protecciones, me ataron, robaron mi móvil y le enviaron un mensaje a Scott – explica Deaton, incluso en esa postura y con todas las circunstancias tiene la capacidad para parecer poco preocupado.

\- Cuando nosotros llegamos nos estaban esperando dentro, apartaron a Claudia de Isaac y nos redujeron con la amenaza de matarla – termina Boyd.

Stiles no dice nada y, si algo ha aprendido la manada, es que cuando eso sucede pueden empezar a preocuparse de verdad porque el humano siempre tiene algo que decir, coherente o no, pero algo, siempre. Y esta vez no es así. Pocas veces ha sucedido desde que se conocen y ninguna de ellas acabó en una situación cuerda.

Se mueven hacia el interior de la veterinaria cuando deciden que no pueden quedarse expuestos en la calle y, mientras Deaton se recupera lo suficiente para poder levantar de nuevo las protecciones, Stiles sigue callado e incluso su magia está controlada.

Scott le da un codazo a Derek cuando se da cuenta.

\- Stilinski.

Sin embargo, es Jackson quien habla primero. Todos se tensan porque la relación entre esos dos sigue teniendo un carisma especial, pero también son conscientes de que si han llegado a ser amigos es porque nadie es tan sincero el uno con el otro como ellos. Todos se empeñan a tratar a Stiles como si fuera frágil y tratan de tenerlo siempre entre algodones, pero Jackson no es así.

Y, a pesar de su estado y de los miles de sitios donde puede estar ahora mismo su atención, el subconsciente de Stiles sabe eso por lo que levanta la cabeza cuando es llamado. Todos jadean sorprendidos menos Derek y el propio Jackson, el segundo solo traga saliva al ver los ojos plateados mirarlo como si pudieran atravesarle el alma.

\- ¿Qué? – replica, algo muy oscuro latiendo en una sílaba tan escueta.

\- Hay que elaborar un plan – se cruza de brazos.- Eres el cerebro de esta manada, necesitamos que te centres – es probable que eso sea lo más bonito que jamás le ha dicho al chico hiperactivo.

\- Ya he elaborado un plan – destensa sus brazos, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – inquiere Scott, desconfiado.

\- Por supuesto – hace tronar sus nudillos.- Vamos a matarlos a todos.

Esas palabras no les habría sorprendido de haber salido de la boca de cualquiera de los que estuviera en la habitación y que no fuera Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, el humano mágico que siempre piensa que hay una opción aparte de la muerte. Eso no significa que no haya matado antes, claro, el estilo de vida que llevan les exige romper con sus juicios morales más veces de las que les gustaría. Aunque, por suerte, esa época de muerte mes sí y mes también quedó atrás.

\- Stiles – lo llama Lydia porque, aparte de Derek, es una de las pocas personas presentes que tienen el valor de llevarle la contraria. Ella ni siquiera se estremece cuando los ojos plateados la localizan.- Como final de un plan está muy bien, pero necesitamos el principio y el resto del desarrollo.

\- Matarlos a todos: principio, desarrollo y final.

\- Bro, tenemos que encontrarlos primero – le recuerda Scott, arriesgándose a recibir un estallido de magia, pero recordándole a su emisario que tiene un Alpha. Bueno, dos en realidad.

Stiles se permite un momento de silencio mientras su mente cae en picado a un laberinto de opciones antes de decidir cuál podría ser la mejor vía de actuación, aunque sigue profundamente convencido de que lo mejor que podrían hacer es matarlos. Igual que en la última película de Crepúsculo... no, espera, al final consiguieron evitar el gran enfrentamiento donde todos morían. Ah, estúpidos finales alternativos.

\- Un hechizo de rastreo – dice, simplemente, los demás cabecean de acuerdo.- Necesito encontrar algo de Claudia – Derek asiente.

\- Tenemos su ropa – Isaac se acaricia las muñecas doloridas.

\- No es exactamente su ropa, era de Lydia así que no funcionará – replica.- Episkey – masculla, usando magia curativa para aliviar el dolor de las muñecas de todos.

\- ¿Stilinski? ¿Eso es un hechizo de Harry Potter?

\- Jackson, voy a ignorar que conoces algo como eso por preservar lo que tú piensas que es tu intacta dignidad y te diré que ya que soy el único mágico de la manada puedo nombrar mis hechizos como me dé la gana – masculla, molesto, el aludido levanta las manos en son de paz.

\- ¿Y algunos pelos? – sugiere Derek, volviendo al tema principal.

\- Eso sería genial, pero resulta que la ausencia de su preciosa y pelirroja cabeza unida a su delicado cuerpo es, sin duda, el principal problema – masculla, dirigiéndose al coche.

\- Stiles.

\- Porque, POR SUPUESTO, la han tenido que secuestrar básicamente delante de mis jodidas narices – sentándose en el asiento de copiloto.

\- Stiles – vuelve a llamar Derek.

\- Lo que significa que no soy capaz de hacerme cargo de nadie. No he cambiado nada, sigo siendo el mismo inútil de siempre y...

\- ¡Mieczysław! – grita, inclinado sobre la ventana de la puerta del camaro.

La mirada taciturna que tan poco calza en el gesto del hiperactivo adolescente casi le saca una risa a Derek, casi.

\- Anoche pasaste casi una hora desenredándole el pelo – los ojos de Stiles se abren brillando en comprensión.- Lo que significa que tenemos en casa un cepillo lleno de ADN de nuestra pequeña – le acaricia la mejilla, con suavidad.

Stiles parpadea antes de sonreír por primera vez en horas y sostiene la cara de Derek segundos antes de unir sus labios con fuerza. El hombre lobo jadea cuando siente la lengua de su compañero.

\- Chicos, seguimos aquí – recuerda Erika con gracia y haciendo que los otros dos se separen con una pequeña risa.

Cuando llegan al apartamento de Derek, Stiles se da cuenta que preparar el hechizo de rastreo es una de las cosas más fáciles y a la vez más difíciles que ha hecho en los últimos años porque 1) no recuerda que su mente haya estado tan dispersa en muchísimo tiempo y 2) no deja de crear teorías a cada una más catastrófica. El caso es que al final lo consigue, crea una fina línea que se dibuja por el mapa de Beacon Hills que tiene delante y la manada entera se congrega a su alrededor, incluyendo a Melissa y a su padre.

\- ¿Y bien?

Stiles gime cuando sus ojos pardos terminan de recorrer la línea. Simplemente no puede ser, no puede ser que todos sus problemas terminen siempre en el mismo sitio.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a este maldito edificio? – masculla, clavando el bolígrafo en el instituto de Beacon Hills.

\- Puede que precisamente eso – ofrece Lydia, girando un poco la cabeza.- Creo que será mejor que llame a mi madre para averiguar si hay nuevas incorporaciones – saca el móvil y se mueve hacia la sala de estar por el agujero de la pared.

Todos la observan irse en silencio, Stiles tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa en silencio. Derek se acerca por su espalda y desliza la mano hasta la inquieta, entrelazando sus dedos. El más joven suspira mientras se deja caer contra el pecho del Alfa.

\- Conocemos ese edificio mejor que todos los usuarios actuales – comenta Kira con la mirada perdida en los planos.

\- Tiene razón, Stiles, jugamos con ventaja.

\- ¿Qué os hace pensar que no han tenido tiempo de recorrerlo?

\- ¿De verdad crees que en unos días han descubierto la red de túneles que hay debajo de Beacon Hills?

\- Ya no sé qué pensar, Scott – se masajea las sienes, molesto por la presión que no se desvanece en su cabeza: la sensación de que algo va terriblemente mal.

El fuerte taconeo de Lydia los sobresalta a todos cuando la pelirroja irrumpe en la biblioteca agarrándose a los huecos desiguales de la pared para no caer.

\- Hey, ¿qué pasa? – Jackson va hasta ella que tiene los ojos desorbitados y está mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

\- No, no, no, conozco ese gesto. Mierda – Stiles se zafa de Derek y coge las llaves del Jeep, la manada en peso le sigue escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Espera un momento!

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres que espere, Derek? ¡Lydia está conteniendo el grito, joder! – se sube en el asiento del Jeep, tirando dentro la bolsa con todos los recursos que tiene como aprendiz de emisario y un amplio conocimientos de hechizos de ataque en la cabeza.

\- Necesitamos un plan – le recuerda Boyd, posando una mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

No es Derek, pero es manada, así que Stiles se permite tomar una bocanada de aire.

\- Vale, plan rápido: dos equipos, uno de rescate y otro de contención – observa como Derek le da las llaves del camaro a Erika para subirse junto con él en el Jeep.- Derek, eres el alfa, lo siento, pero te toca líder de la contención. Boyd, mano derecha, vas con él también. Cat Woman, eres dinámita, no creo que sea necesario explicarte tu sitio. Jackson... - se gira hacia el rubio que lo observa de brazos cruzados y cabecea un asentimiento.

\- Espera, Stiles – Lydia lo frena, él al fulmina con la mirada.- No puedes estar en el equipo de rescate con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Stiles, te necesitarán en contención.

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Sabes lo chetados que están estos? – los señala, molestos.

Lydia coge aire, hacía tiempo que lidiar con Stiles no era tan difícil.

\- He hablado con mi madre – todos detienen la frenética actividad para escucharla.- Son quince lobos, Stiles.

El corte en la respiración es general, cada uno siente en mayor o menor medida caer un bloque de ansiedad en su pecho.

\- No pasa nada – Scott es el primero en recuperarse.- Stiles, ve con el equipo de contención. Yo soy el segundo alfa de esta manada así que iré con el equipo de rescate. Isaac, Lydia y Kira conmigo.

\- Sois muy pocos, no sabemos cómo estarán divididos – masculla Derek.- Es lógico pensar que la fuerza mayor estará custodiando a Claudia.

\- Bien, me rindo – Stiles alza los brazos.- Tengo el cerebro licuado de preocupación y ansiedad, haced vosotros el plan – se pasa las manos por la cara y se desliza por el asiento del conductor.

\- Vamos a hacer tres equipos en lugar de dos: rescate, contención y distracción – Jackson toma las riendas.- En el primero estaremos Derek, Boyd, Stiles y yo. En el segundo, Scott, Erika y Kira. En el tercero, Allison y Lydia. Deberíamos llamar a tu padre y a Deaton para que las ayuden – se gira hacia Stiles que le pasa el móvil a Derek para que se haga cargo.- El equipo de distracción colocará los cóctel molotov de acónito en cada una de las ventanas del instituto – todos lo miran como si estuviera loco.- Stilinski, ¿recuerdas el encantamiento de casco burbuja que usan en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?

\- Eh... sí, claro.

\- ¿Puedes crear algo parecido?

\- Puedo intentarlo.

\- Me vale.

\- Pero no puedo aplicarlo en Claudia, si el acónito le afecta la estaremos envenenando y si no llegamos a tiempo...

\- Claudia estará en un lugar sin ventanas – ataja Jackson, aguantando la dura mirada de su emisario y compañero de su alfa.

\- No puedes saberlo – sisea.

\- Si me equivoco, tomaré la responsabilidad.

El cruce de miradas dura algunos minutos antes de que Stiles ceda con un gruñido de aceptación. A Derek siempre le ha fascinado que Jackson sea uno de los pocos capaces de hacer que se centre cuando el pánico lo está dominando a pesar de la historia que cargan ambos sobre sus hombros. En algún momento, a lo largo de toda la trayectoria sobrenatural, Jackson se hizo un hueco junto a Scott en el raciocinio de Stiles.

\- Tú harás explotar los cócteles.

\- ¿No le estás dando demasiada responsabilidad? – dice Derek.

\- Lo necesita – hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.- Necesita estar ocupado y necesita liberar toda la magia que está conteniendo desde que el enlace se rompió. Además, lo más seguro para nosotros, de hecho, es que Stiles los explote a distancia.

\- Tu padre dice que estará en el instituto enseguida, recoge a Deaton por el camino - introduce el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de Stiles.

\- Si toda la magia la va a hacer Stiles, ¿por qué lo llevamos a él? – pregunta Allison que lleva un rato ajustando su arco y seleccionando las mejores flechas que guarda en el portabultos del camaro.

\- Deaton es bueno en magia curativa – responde Scott por Jackson.- Es mejor que Stiles, ¿me equivoco? – el humano niega.

\- Una vez que los cócteles exploten, Lydia y Allison cubrirán la retaguardia, el sheriff y Deaton las cubrirán a ellas – las chicas asienten.- El equipo de contención irá primero con Stilinski a la cabeza por si se han hecho o tienen algún emisario entre sus filas y hay trampas mágicas. El equipo de rescate se dividirá en dos francos e irá a derecha e izquierda del equipo de contención. El resto será cuestión de suerte y fuerza, ¿os parece?

Todos han formado un círculo alrededor del Jeep y cada uno mastica poco a poco el plan hasta que cala en sus cerebros lo suficiente como para asegurar que lo tienen memorizado.

Cuando todos asienten, Stiles gira la llave del Jeep y el motor ruge.


	6. Kitsune feliz y en casa.

Todo es una locura cuando cada uno toma la posición que le corresponde. Lydia y Allison colocan los cócteles en lugares estratégicos cerca de las ventanas así que, cuando Stiles y los demás irrumpen por la puerta principal, todos estallan en llamas que, guiadas por el poder del emisario, se extienden por las clases sin quemar más de lo necesario y sin tocar a su manada sorprendiendo a los betas enemigos que guardan la entrada al gimnasio y que son despedazados casi sin problemas por Derek y Boyd gracias al factor sorpresa.

\- Bombarda máxima – los ojos de Stiles brillan en plateado cuando la puerta de hierro estalla hacia adentro, derribando los posibles hombre lobos que hubiera detrás.

El humano entra caminando sobre los escombros como si no sintiera el calor que emanan ni los bordes afilados que podrían hacerle daño. La manada trata de no mostrarse intimidados por el poder que demuestra porque ya deberían estar acostumbrados, es su emisario después de todo, pero bien es cierto que Deaton siempre ha dicho que Stiles nunca ha explotado el verdadero potencial de la magia que posee. Y ahora lo está haciendo. Esquivando los cuerpos aplastados, lacerados o calcinados de los cambia formas que han osado arrebatarle a Claudia, Stiles da muchísimo más miedo que todos los seres sobrenaturales a los que se han enfrentado. 

El equipo de rescate avanza por ambos flancos mientras el equipo de contención se detiene junto a uno que aún parece respirar. Derek se agacha con todo su potencial de alfa llenando el gimnasio y los ojos rojos relucen en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Oscuro, muy oscuro, el amo la llevó a la oscuridad…

El beta se está ahogando en su propia sangre, pero consigue reír con los ojos desorbitados.

\- No se suponía que fuerais tan fuertes – tose sangre.

\- Debisteis hacer caso.

\- Una advertencia de un humano, por muy emisario que sea, nunca haría retroceder a la gran manada del oeste.

Stiles sonríe, oscuro, un gesto que ninguno le ve desde los oscuros tiempos del Nogitsune, cuando se inclina junto al herido.

\- Oh, pobres ilusos – aparta los flecos del rostro lleno de sudor.- ¿Pensasteis que era una advertencia?

\- Stiles… - lo llama Derek, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- Debisteis notar la amenaza – estruja el puño y el cuello del beta se rompe.

Cuando se incorpora es como si la magia se arremolinara a su alrededor.

\- Eh, Stilinski – Jackson rompe el silencio, sintiendo a Lydia y Allison llegar seguidas de Noah y Deaton.- Me alegra que estés en nuestro equipo.

La pequeña risa de Stiles consigue aligerar el ambiente.

\- ¿No se supone que le estás enseñando a manejarlo? – pregunta Noah, girándose hacia el veterinario mientras recarga la pistola.

\- Lo hago – afirma, el sheriff arquea una ceja.- Pero no solemos tener toda esta magia para practicar – admite.- Se lo dije una vez: necesitaba un fuerte aliciente para sacar su verdadero poder a la superficie.

\- ¿El secuestro de Claudia ha sido el detonante? – pregunta Lydia.

\- Eso parece.

\- Tenemos que seguir avanzando – los llama Boyd.

\- Allison, recuerda cubrirnos, ¿vale? – la morena asiente a su alfa, sacando el arco del estuche ahora que tiene un segundo de tranquilidad y cargando el carcaj.

\- Hecho, Derek.

\- Vamos – los demás asiente.- Stiles, ¿seguro que puedes continuar?

\- Y aunque no lo estuviera, no podemos hacerlo sin él – interrumpe Lydia, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Todo está bien, Der – le promete, dejando caer su frente contra la del alfa, estabilizándose al respirar el mismo aire.- Sigamos, hace rato que no escucho nada, ni siquiera a Scott y demás.

\- Habrán mejorado en el encubrimiento de ruido.

Stiles espera que Allison tenga razón, pero lo duda tanto que caminan rápido cuando registran el gimnasio y no encuentran nada más. Dos betas en el pasillo de entrada, tres betas dentro del gimnasio. Cinco menos quince deja diez hombres lobos vivos y, al menos uno, es un alfa.

Scott saca las garras del cuerpo de un beta que acaba de dejar inconsciente y lo deja caer contra la pared. Se gira hacia Kira para consultar la flecha que Stiles ha hechizado con los cabellos pelirrojos de Claudia amarrados para que los guíe hacia su localización y se asegura de que están yendo en la dirección correcta.

\- Maldita sea, ¿dónde se han metido? – Erika vuelve, había retrocedido algunos metros para ver si el grupo de Derek los alcanzaba.

\- Ha tenido que pasar algo – Scott chasquea la lengua, mirando las opciones: hay dos bifurcaciones dentro de la sala de calderas, la flecha apunta a la izquierda, pero si se van sin los demás es probable que se pierdan.

\- Bueno, dejaremos un rastro – sonríe depredadora.

Kira y Scott la miran sin entender, pero cuando Derek llega con los demás el camino a seguir está tan claro que Stiles solo puede sonreír ante la hilera de cuerpos que marca el camino. Jackson hace un gesto de asco mientras que Boyd infla el pecho con orgullo.

\- Maravilloso, McCall – masculla Jackson, pasando por encima para poder entrar en el túnel.

\- Oh, te aseguro que no ha sido cosa de Scott – Stiles entra detrás de él.- Esto tiene la marca de Erika por todos lados.

\- Los han dejado vivos – comenta Isaac, incorporándose después de tomarles el pulso.

\- Bueno, ese sí ha sido Scott – Derek se encoge de hombros, cerrando la comitiva en cuanto se asegura que Lydia y los demás saben por dónde deben ir.

A Derek no le gusta lo que percibe su nariz. En general, siente desconfianza hacia la magia desde el problema que tuvieron con el Darach y solo se ha terminado acostumbrando porque su compañero de vida y el humano que ama ha resultado ser mágico. Así que arruga la nariz cuando el hedor putrefacto de la magia negra llega hasta su cerebro. Se fija en que sus betas también han reaccionado al olor mientras que la magia de Stiles se arremolina a su alrededor, inquieta.

\- ¿Necesitáis el hechizo de nuevo? – pregunta.

\- No, apenas podemos oler con eso puesto.

\- Relájate que fue idea tuya.

\- Lo sé, Stilinski, por dios.

Boyd alza una mano para mandarlos callar cuando llegan a la esquina del túnel. Dos betas más. Scott dejó atrás tres, así que si eliminan a estos quedarían cinco. Bien, pueden con cinco incluso aunque uno sea un poderoso alfa. Isaac y Jackson se encargan de estos mientras los otros tres siguen avanzando.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa – Stiles se estruja la camisa encima del corazón, distraído mientras sus ojos se pierden en la oscuridad de los caminos que tienen delante de ellos.

\- ¡Id, nos vemos más adelante!

\- ¿Debería quedarme? – pregunta Boyd, pero justo en ese momento entran en acción las flechas de Allison, los gritos de Lydia, las balas del sheriff y la propia magia de Deaton.  
\- Estarán bien, ¡vamos!

Corren siguiendo el olfato de Derek quien se detiene de pronto al percibir por primera vez el olor de Claudia.

\- ¿Der? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Claudia – responde.

Vuelve a emprender la marcha, que la hayan expuesto no puede significar nada bueno. Hasta el momento no había sido capaz de olerla en lo más mínimo, lo único que los había movido era la esperanza y que los hechizos de Stiles nunca suelen fallar. Puede oír a Boyd y a Stiles avanzar detrás de él sin cuestionarlo más y se siente poderoso por ello, desde hace un tiempo la manada está unida y eso ayuda tanto a su poder como al de Scott y los betas, ni hablar de lo poderoso que hace a Stiles como bien están comprobando por fin. Son una manada fuerte, sea cual sea la razón por la que puede oler a Claudia ahora, lo resolverán. Está tan convencido de ello que cuando por fin llegan al centro del cruce de todos los túneles, la comprensión de la imagen que está recibiendo tarda en calar en su cerebro: Erika y Kira están en el suelo, inconscientes, y Scott está tratando de levantarse para alcanzar a Claudia que está encima de un pedestal, atada y aterrada. Hay un círculo de ceniza de montaña que mantiene a sus betas separados de la manada enemiga. Stiles da un paso al frente con los ojos plateados clavados en la persona que tiene un brazo extendido y que no deja que Scott se levante.

\- Veo que al menos has hecho algo bien – sus ojos se cruzan entonces con el alfa al que cerró el paso en su casa, el alfa que hizo temblar sus protecciones.

\- Siempre hemos tenido un emisario, humano – juega con un cuchillo lleno de extraños símbolos en la plateada hoja.- Alguien debía encargarse del ritual – pasa el arma por la delicada piel de Claudia que da un respingo en el sitio al sentir el frío metal.

\- Suéltala – exige Derek, llegando hasta el límite del círculo de ceniza de montaña y ayudando a Scott a mantenerse en pie.

\- ¿O qué, Alfa Hale?

\- Te mataré – gruñe, ojos rojos y dientes afilados.

\- No veo cómo podrás hacerlo antes de alcanzar mi objetivo – sonríe y Stiles puede ver entonces lo joven que es realmente.- ¿Cómo lo harás si yo estoy aquí y tú estás… bueno, ahí?

\- ¿Se te olvida mi existencia, alfa de pacotilla? – da un paso al frente, los ojos rojos se centran en su figura y gruñe cuando siente su magia desplegarse por todos los rincones, respondiendo de manera agresiva a la otra que emana del que amenaza a su pareja y a su hermano.

\- Mi emisario Theon puede hacerte frente.

\- Oh, no puede ser – Stiles se masajea las sienes.- No puedes llamarte igual que él – alza los ojos al techo de los túneles.

\- ¿Es una especie de karma? – intenta bromear Scott desde su posición.

\- ¡Silencio! Yo soy Alfred, apodado lengua de serpiente, alfa de la manada del oeste. 

Stiles bufa.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Un personaje malvado de Tolkien? – abandona su lugar detrás de Boyd y se acerca a dejar suficiente magia curativa en Erika y en Kira como para que recuperen la consciencia antes de ocupar su lugar al lado de los dos alfas. Chasquea la lengua, molesto y dirige su atención a Claudia que los está observando con ojos desorbitados de terror.- Tranquila, pequeña, voy por ti – promete, guiñándole un ojo.

Alfred comienza a reír.

\- No entiendo por qué crees que estás a salvo en este ridículo círculo de ceniza de montaña.

\- Tengo un emisario que lo mantiene.

\- ¿De verdad? – la oscura sonrisa de Stiles vuelve, Derek siente que se estremece.

Ya ha pasado antes, ocasiones en la que la magia de Stiles se mueve en el límite de lo bueno y lo malo, recordándoles a todo que despertó gracias a la intrusión del Nogitsune y que dicha experiencia nunca abandonará del todo al humano. Usualmente, siempre la mantiene a raya, no permitiendo que lo arrastre hacia un punto de no retorno, pero esta vez Derek se da cuenta de que Stiles está cediendo el control de forma voluntaria. 

\- Ve con él – susurra Scott, entendiendo la situación, pero Derek no puede simplemente dejarlo a merced del emisario que sigue extendiendo su poder hacia ellos y cuyo campo gravitacional también lo está afectando.

\- Es la última oportunidad que te doy, Alfred, ya has perdido demasiado miembros de tu manada – le recuerda en cuanto manda a los últimos que quedan para que terminen con ellos y Boyd se adelanta hasta cubrir su flanco derecho.

\- Morid, manada Hale-McCall, morid después de ver cómo os arrebato a vuestro cachorro.

No saben de dónde viene el gruñido si de Derek, del resto de la manada, o del propio Stiles. 

\- Acabas de firmar tu muerte.

Alfred alza el cuchillo, pero Stiles se desliza hacia delante y rompe el círculo de ceniza de montaña a tiempo de colar un hechizo por la barrera y arrebatarle el arma de las manos, tirándolo lejos. Todos quedan un momento en silencio, escuchando el metal rebotar contra las paredes de piedra hasta llegar al suelo.

\- Creo que necesitas ese cuchillo, ¿verdad? – sonríe, Alfred ruge furioso y se lanza a por él, la batalla vuelve a estallar a su alrededor.

Derek cae desde arriba sobre Alfred en lo que Stiles golpea con magia al emisario que se protege con improvisadas barreras.

Una flecha llega volando desde atrás e impacta en el hombro izquierdo de Theon, perdiendo el control sobre el espacio de Derek y Scott quienes se levantan como pueden en cuanto se ven liberados de la presión. Stiles siente a Isaac y Jackson correr por sus costados en dirección a los otros dos betas que quedan libres mientras que Boyd sigue librando su propia batalla. 

\- No pasarás por encima de mí, niño, soy mucho más fuerte que tú – masculla, partiendo la flecha de su hombro.

\- Puede que sí – admite.- Pero no más inteligente.

El otro se da cuenta entonces de que Stiles lo ha obligado a retroceder y ahora es el humano de piel pálida quien más cerca está del altar de sacrificio. Stiles rompe las cuerdas que atan a Claudia y reordena la ceniza de montaña a su alrededor para protegerla de Alfred.

\- No podrás mantener esa barrera.

\- Vamos a averiguarlo – sonríe con desafío, los lunares recalcando sobre la palidez de su piel como si la luna lo estuviera iluminando.

Theon toma el reto con ganas y comienza a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro por lo que Stiles se ve obligado a dividir su atención entre mantener la barrera alrededor de Claudia y protegerse a sí mismo. Tiene una vaga idea de la lucha que mantienen Derek y Alfred demasiado cerca para su gusto. Oye el rugido victorioso de Boyd seguido de un quejido de Isaac al que Erika corresponde con un gruñido furioso antes de arrancarle la garganta a la beta que ha intentado matar al chico. Jackson usa las piernas para quitarse de encima al que trata de llegar a su garganta y Allison le mete una flecha entre los ojos, haciendo que caiga hacia atrás. La manada se reagrupa a falta de Stiles y Derek, Deaton se asegura de que ninguno tiene una herida mortal, pero trata de curar las heridas graves que encuentra como un corte profundo en el hombro de Isaac que le llega hasta el hueso o el agujero que hay en el pie de Boyd.

\- Tenemos que ayudarles.

\- No podéis – replica.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Kira gruñe cuando Allison le venda con fuerza la muñeca para evitar que siga perdiendo sangre.

\- En primer lugar, todos sois un desastre, no aguantaríais y, en segundo lugar, es cuestión de jerarquía de hombres lobo – se segura de que Noah no tenga nada y pasa con Lydia.- Debe ser el alfa de vuestra manada quien se enfrente al alfa de la manada invasora para reclamar su fuerza de forma justa y que así los futuros enemigos sientan las guerras que se han librado en Beacon Hills.

\- Tenemos dos alfas - dice Isaac, a punto de desmayarse de dolor incluso con Jackson absorbiéndolo por las venas negras de sus manos.

\- Pero originalmente este territorio es de la familia Hale, aunque Scott sea alfa también de la manada, Derek tiene un pacto sagrado con esta tierra. Él es quien debe reclamar la vida de aquellos que intentan arrebatársela y dañarla.

\- ¿Y Stiles? – pregunta Noah.- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en toda esta jerarquía?

\- Es el emisario, pero sobre todo el compañero del alfa, el siguiente en la línea de poder, sólo él puede… 

Algo explota después de escuchar un gruñido dolorido y todos dan un brinco, sobresaltados, se giran hacia donde aún se sigue desarrollando la batalla para encontrarse con las garras de Alfred en el pecho de Derek y Stiles al lado del cadáver irreconocible de Theon. La manada gime cuando lo observan: tiene la mirada plateada perdida entre sus manos y está cubierto de sangre, pero no duda cuando siente más que escucha el dolor de Derek y se dirige hacia ellos con rapidez. Alfred retrocede entonces hasta la pared cuando Stiles se coloca delante de Derek, quien está tratando de ponerse en pie, después de acariciar su hombro brevemente.

\- Piedad, por favor, piedad – ruega el alfa, tratando de fundirse contra la pared, una vez que se da cuenta de lo solo que está.

\- ¿Piedad? ¿Para ti que has irrumpido en nuestra ciudad, amenazado a mi manada, robado a mi pequeña, herido a mi alfa? – baja los brazos que hasta el momento había mantenido tensos.- ¿Tú pides piedad? – el cuchillo del sacrificio llega hasta su mano.

\- La verdadera valentía no es saber cuándo quitar una vida, sino cuándo perdonar una – intenta de nuevo, pero Stiles reconoce esas palabras como buen friki que es.

\- Si Bilbo hubiera matado a Gollum cuando tuvo ocasión, la mitad de los problemas de Frodo se habrían solucionado – sonríe, socarrón.- Si bailas con el diablo, querido Alfred – se agacha para quedar a la misma altura.- Lo haces a su ritmo – clava el arma afilada en el pecho del alfa, el rugido de dolor es instantáneo.- Yo no soy valiente, soy un cobarde y, por eso, me aseguraré de que ni tú ni nadie vuelva a creer que puede venir a nuestro territorio a hacer daño a mi manada – entierra el cuchillo con más fuerza y lo hace girar, desgarrando tejido y músculos con el movimiento.- Todo tuyo, Derek.

Se aparta a tiempo de que las garras de Derek corten la garganta de Alfred y todos quedan en silencio mientras el cuerpo se desangra, demasiado exhaustos como para celebrar.  
\- ¡Papi! ¡Papá!

Los gritos de Claudia los sacan a todos del estupor general, Stiles se pone en marcha para acercarse al altar y romper el círculo de cenizas, cogiendo a la pequeña kitsune entre sus brazos cuando ella salta hacia él ignorando por completo la sangre que lo cubre.

\- Tranquila, mi amor, tranquila… ya pasó todo.

Claudia entierra el rostro en el cuello de Stiles, quien siente que la magia se le escapa por los poros, vaciando su interior de la ansiedad que lo ha aquejado durante toda la misión. Un peso se devanece de sus hombros casi al mismo tiempo que él se desploma en el suelo.

\- ¡Stiles!

Derek llega hasta él.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien… solo cansado – aprieta los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Claudia y se siente próximo al desmayo.- Creo que he abusado de mi magia – está bastante seguro de que va a tener unos dolores terribles al día siguiente.

\- No te equivocas – asegura Deaton.

Derek coge a Stiles en brazos y Claudia trepa hasta subirse a sus hombros.

\- Vamos, volvamos a casa.

Varios meses después…

Jackson se masajea el cuello dolorido y se deja caer contra el respaldar de la silla con un suspiro aliviado, por fin ha terminado de juntar toda la información que Deaton y Noah han conseguido así que ya tiene entre sus manos un documento legal de adopción para Claudia.

\- ¿Jackson? – lo llama Lydia, medio dormida entre las sábanas.

\- Tranquila – se levanta de la silla y se acerca para darle un beso entre el pelo, dejando una caricia en su mejilla antes de dirigirse a la puerta.- Tengo que ir a hablar con Derek, vuelvo enseguida - ella asiente antes de volver a caer dormida. Jackson cierra la puerta de su nueva habitación y sale al pasillo común. 

Sabe que Derek está en la biblioteca, renovando los tratados con las manadas de las zonas circundantes y que, muy probablemente, Stiles y Claudia hayan caído dormidos cerca así que desciende las escaleras de la recién construida mansión Hale en busca de su alfa y su compañero.

\- ¿Se puede? – susurra antes de abrir la puerta que ni siquiera toca hasta que Derek contesta con una afirmación en voz tan baja como la suya.

Al entrar se da cuenta de que sus suposiciones fueron acertadas y que Stiles y Claudia están durmiendo en el sillón delante de la chimenea, tapados por una manta con dibujos de Marvel.

\- Ya lo tengo – responde a la pregunta silenciosa, enseñando un conjunto de hojas bastante grande.

Los ojos de Derek se iluminan al momento, apartando el cansancio a un lado para tomar los documentos de las manos de Jackson y comenzar a echarles un vistazo.  
\- Deaton pasará mañana por aquí para dejar su firma como testigo. Sólo necesitamos que Stiles llame mañana al sheriff y Scott a Melissa para poner sus firmas como primer y segundo guardián de los secretos de la manada y ya estará todo legalizado tanto en el mundo humano como en el sobrenatural. 

No debería sorprenderse cuando al segundo está entre los brazos de Derek, más alfa suyo que Scott, en un abrazo de agradecimiento.

\- Gracias.

Jackson asiente cuando se separan.

\- Vuelvo arriba, ¿vale? Necesito descansar.

Derek lo ve alejarse hasta que atraviesa la puerta y cierra detrás suya, deja los papeles sobre el escritorio a buen recaudo y se acuesta al lado de Stiles que nada más sentir su calor se acopla perfectamente a las líneas de su cuerpo. Derek pasa un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Stiles para atraerlo hasta su pecho y Claudia se mueve dormida hasta quedar entre los dos.

\- Mieczysław – lo llama, el aludido se revuelve como respuesta y alza los ojos pardos adormilados hacia Derek.- Os quiero.

\- Nosotros también a ti, Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Ahora solo falta "Antes de Claudia" que ya veremos cuando llega.

**Author's Note:**

> Precuela del capítulo único "Claudia Talía Hale Stilinski".


End file.
